Dolls have proven to be an extremely popular and long-lasting category of toy products. Water and bath toys have also proven to be a popular category of toy products. However, such toys have limited ability to be repositioned relative to a source of liquid. In addition, such toys lack the ability to draw liquid from an external source in which a portion of the toy is placed.
There is a need for a unique doll that is able to discharge or squirt water. In addition, there is a need for a doll that is able to discharge or squirt water while being positioned in a lifelike or unique pose.